Midorikawa Nao
Midorikawa Nao (緑川 なお'' Midorikawa Nao or 'มิโดริคาวะ นาโอะ''' '''in the Thai thumbsub) is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a 2nd grade secondary student at Nanairogaoka Middle School. She is a girl with a strong sense of justice, and has no tolerance for wrongdoers. An older sister-type, she is popular even with the girls. While tough, she also has a feminine side, as she loves cute things. Her alter ego is '''Cure March (キュアマーチ Kyua Māchi). Appearance Out of the 5 girls, Nao is the tallest in terms of height. She has dark green hair worn in a ponytail at the top of her head with a yellow bow and bangs parted down the middle. Her eyes are a dark shade of green. Her casual outfit consists of a 3/4 long-sleeved yellow-green button-down shirt with multiple decorative badges, olive khaki shorts, orange socks and black boots with red laces. Her summer outfit consists of a short-sleeved light green blouse, a blue short denim skirt, khaki socks and light brown shoes. She wears her school uniform with a green tie and a pale green sleeveless pullover. As Cure March, Nao's hair becomes bright green and much longer. The side of her bangs curl in towards her face, and her back hair is worn in a very long ponytail held with a gold barrette with an angel wing attached. Part of her hair is also worn in high twintails held up with smaller yellow barrettes. She wears her tiara on her forehead, and her earrings on the helix of her ears. Her outfit is mainly light green, with dark green lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are single-layered, and the bow at her chest is small with a large frilly piece behind it. The back of her top extends out in a single pastel green frilly piece. Her arm protectors are elbow length with light green folds on top and dark green ribbons at both the wrists and elbows. Her boots are short, with light green legwawrmers, tipped with green as well as her heels, and small dark green bows. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a green jewel, and the angel wing on her barrette turns golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with green hearts in the center, and she now wears them on her earlobes. In her Princess form, she wears a light green dress with a long back bow over her Cure uniform with a big green and white-striped bow in the center replacing the usual ribbon. Her hair becomes slightly longer and her ponytail and bangs curl at the ends. Her tiara is replaced with the same one as in her Tiara mode and the white featherlike decorations in her hair glow yellow-gold. The green ribbons around her wrist become slightly wider. The tips of her boots, the heels, the legwarmers, and the green top of her arm warmers become light green. Personality Nao is said to have a strong sense of justice and does not easily forgive one's wrong actions. She is also known for her exceptional courage. Despite her bravery, she is a scaredy cat and is scared of bugs, heights and ghosts. Relationships Hino Akane : The two seem to share a close friendship; possibly due to their similar personalities and are often seen together. Because of their similar personalities, they have a rivalry and compete with each other to see which one of them wins. Aoki Reika ''': These two are childhood friends and almost seen together. They are on good terms with each other and help each other. They sit next to each other in class. Whenever Nao is scared, she has tendency to cling to Reika. Etymology '''Midorikawa (緑川) : 緑 means "green", while 川 means "river". Nao (なお) : Nao has the meaning of "straight" (直''), as in "straightforward". In Episode 19, it was revealed that her father Genji gave her this name, because he wishes to bring her up to be a straightforward person. Her name means, "green river straight." or "green river straightforward." '''Cure March' : Cure March's name could refer to the fact that the month of March marks the beginning of Spring in the northern hemisphere in meteorology. This relationship to Spring could explain her name and theme color. There is also a general assumption that March is the windiest month of the year therefore establishing a link between her name and power over wind. It could also do with the fact that marching is related to courage, which is what her personality shows. Songs Nao's voice actor, Inoue Marina, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Fukuen Misato, who voices Hoshizora Miyuki, Tano Asami, who voices Hino Akane, Kanemoto Hisako who voices Kise Yayoi, and Nishimura Chinami, who voices Aoki Reika. *Itsumo egao de (Always Smile) *Smile Forever Duets *Saikou no sumairu (The Best Smile) (Along with Fukuen Misato, Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisako, and Nishimura Chinami) *Rainbow Colored Every Day (Along with Kanemoto Hisako, and Nishimura Chinami) Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure March says "rinrin", which has multiple meanings. Rinrin can mean "severe" or "intense", which corresponds with Nao's personality. It can also mean "piercing and cold", which may be a reference to March's power over wind. *March is the third full-fledged green Pretty Cure. *March is the first Pretty Cure to sport a ponytail and twintails simultaneously. *March is the second Pretty Cure to have her earrings on the helix instead of the earlobe, the first being Cure Sunny. *March is the only Pretty Cure from her team to have a tiara over her forehead instead of on her head. *March is the second Pretty Cure to control wind after Windy from Splash Star. * Nao's first name and last name total as 7 syllables. *Nao is the third Pretty Cure to play soccer. *Nao is the Pretty Cure with the most number of siblings in the entire franchise. *Nao is the only Smile! Cure to have received her powers while in casual clothes. The others all received their powers while in school clothes (Miyuki, Yayoi and Reika in their school uniforms and Akane in her sports attire). *Nao is afraid of insects, heights and ghosts. *Nao's attack "March Shoot" is nearly the same as Natsuki Rin's upgraded attack from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and they both involve shooting a ball of energy just like if it was a soccer ball. *March is the only Pretty Cure in Smile Pretty Cure who, in her child form, makes the same movements as her normal aged form during her intro speech. *Nao is the oldest Pretty Cure in Smile Pretty Cure!. *Nao, compared to her teammates, has the least similarities with her color counterpart, Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint. *Interestingly, Nao shares more similarities with Natsuki Rin. *Nao shares several similarities with Kino Makoto/Sailor Jupiter, one of the main characters from the magical girl anime Sailor Moon. **'Both of their theme colors are green''.'' **Both of them have their hair tied in a ponytail. **Both of them are the fourth senshi to join the group. **Both of them are 14 years old at their first appereance. **Both of them are athletic, despite of different reasons. ***While Nao plays soccer, Makoto practices karate. **Both of them can cook. **Both of them wear short boots in their respective super senshi form. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Scared of bugs. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kujou Hikari * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Hyuuga Saki * Real name has 2 syllables. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Mishou Mai * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * Both like eat all foods. Natsuki Rin * Good of sports. * Scary of ghosts. * No have grandparents in the family. Kasugano Urara * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Akimoto Komachi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Minazuki Karen * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Momozono Love * Scared of ghosts. * No have grandparents in the family. Aono Miki * Real name has 2 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Higashi Setsuna * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Scared of heights. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Kurumi Erika * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Good of sports. Tsukikage Yuri * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Hojo Hibiki * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Minamino Kanade * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Real name has 2 syllables. * Scary of ghosts. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Shirabe Ako * Real name has 2 syllables. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Scared of ghosts. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Hino Akane * Scared of heights. * Good of sports. * No have grandparents in the family. Kise Yayoi * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Real name has 2 syllables. * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aida Mana * Real name has 2 syllables. * Good of sports. Hishikawa Rikka * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Yotsuba Alice * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Kenzaki Makoto * No have grandparents in the family. Madoka Aguri * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Aino Megumi * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Shirayuki Hime * Real name has 2 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Omori Yuko * Real name has 2 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Hikawa Iona * Good of sports. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Haruno Haruka * No have grandparents in the family. Kaido Minami * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Amanogawa Kirara * Surname has 5 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Akagi Towa * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. Asahina Mirai * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. * Both have grandparents in the family. Izayoi Riko * Surname has 4 syllables. * Good of academics. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Both are polite speech. Hanami Kotoha * Real name has 3 syllables. * Both are only child. Usami Ichika * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Arisugawa Himari * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Good of academics. * Have shadow name. * Both are polite speech. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Tategami Aoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Good of academics. Kototsume Yukari * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * Good of academics. * Both have Japanese's house. Kenjo Akira * Real name has 3 syllables. Kirahoshi Ciel * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Nono Hana *Both are lead Pretty Cures. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. *Short hair in civilian form. *Scared of ghosts. *Not good of academics. *No have grandparents in the family. Yakushiji Saaya *Surname has 3 syllables. *Good of sports. *No have sister, younger sister or niece in the family. *No have grandparents in the family. Kagayaki Homare *Real name has 3 syllables. *Short hair in civilian form and cure form. *No have grandparents in the family. *No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Sakagami Ayumi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * Long hair in civilian form and cure form. * No have grandparents in the family. Rank '''The Best Rank *2012 : 16th The Rank *2012 : 16th *2013 : 20th(1st Half) , 21st(2nd Half) *2014 : 24th(1st Half) , 30th(2nd Half) * 2015 : 33rd(1st Half), 34th(2nd Half) * 2016 : 38th The Average Rank *25th Gallery NS27.png NS227.jpg NS327.jpg SC27.png KM27.png 27.jpg Num-32.png 27M.jpg หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Green Cures